Of Favors and Poems
by Cinder570
Summary: I suck at summaries. So, this is my first attempt at KyouKao, but I still think it went well. Kyouya writes poems, and Kaoru is lonely. What will happen! It's better if you actually read it... So I hope you enjoy! T, by the way, For suggestiveness.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Ouran is to me, as Haruhi is to dead. (If only, if only…)_

_Yay! My first KyouKao! *bows to the readers* No need for applause. Really. XD *is hit* T.T Enjoy my perhaps failure at a new coupling! ^_^

* * *

_

_You're all I see./Forever, and for always./Never again, will I look back./You are my future./If only, you were my past._

I shut my notebook with a sigh. Ah, poetry. My only sanctuary… For now…

I shook my head of the notions running through my mind. _No, no, definitely not possible. It can't happen…can it?_

"Hey, Kyouya! What'cha doing?" Kaoru sidled up to me, causing my heart to beat faster than before.

"Nothing." I replied simply, not stuttering. I have _years _of practice. Kaoru's face lit up, ever so slightly. But, of course, _I_ noticed. "Why do you want to know?"

"U-um… Well… Are you doing anything today after school?" he blushed, looking at his shoes. My heart soared.

"Nothing of importance. May I ask why you want to know?" I fought the urge to smile, even though it was great. Kaoru looked slightly guilty.

"Well, Hikaru is going out with Tono tonight… and I don't really want to be alone tonight…" he blushed even brighter. I couldn't believe how well this was going. But I, as all shadow/demon lords are, was not going to be _that _easy to get.

"Why not ask Haruhi? Or Hunny and Mori-Senpai?" I smirked with mock coolness. That caught Kaoru off-guard. He was so adorable.

"E-err… y-you see… ummm…" He was panicking.

"O-oh! I-I don't mind! Sure!" I heard the room go silent.

"Did… the soulless tax collector just… stutter?!"

"I think he did!"

"No… It can't have happened…"

I could feel a blush coming on. What I was about to say wasn't helping either.

"Your place, or mine?"

_**=^.^= =^.^= =^.^=**_

_Black is my heart./Brought on by the pain of living./But you gave me a reason./Because you are the light./Breaking through my unhappy shell./You are my existence._

"Are you ever going to tell me what you write in that thing?" Kaoru was laying on my bed, his head hanging upside down, looking at me questioningly. I smiled.

"Probably not." _For a while, anyways._

"Oh. Well, I think I'm going to sit up now… The blood rushed to my head, and it's starting to make me feel a little loopy…" I watched as he flipped over and got on his knees, just sitting there, his red face draining as the blood began to circulate again. I wanted nothing more than to attack him. But in a good way.

_~Kyouya's Mind Theatre~_

"_K-Kyouya?" Kaoru blushed._

"_Yes, Kaoru?" I stood up._

"_I-I love you…" He looked down, blushing more. I ran to the bed, and pinned him there, his hands above his head._

"_And I you." I leaned down and kissed him._

_~End~_

"Kyou-chan?"

Suddenly, I realized where I was. Kaoru was underneath me with a questioning look on his face.

"I-uh…" For the first time, in a long time, I was at a loss for words. Kaoru smiled at me, and then did something that surprised me, and probably him too.

He lunged forward and kissed me.

We could have been like that for minutes, hours, days, years. All I know is that we finished way too soon.

"I won't tell if you won't." He smiled and slipped his hands from my grasp, which had slackened, wrapped his arms around my middle, and held me close.

_**=^.^= =^.^= =^.^=**_

_Happy am I./The truth, finally./Our feelings, revealed./I love you._

I tried not to shift too much, so as to not disturb Kaoru, who was sleeping in the crook of my left arm. The events that had transpired only an hour ago, ran through my mind again. This night was perfect.

Until…

"Kyouya! Open up! Actually, never mind. I'm coming in!" I jumped.

"Kyou-ya?" Kaoru yawned. I shoved him under the covers, trying put him where it looked like he wasn't there. And that place was between my legs.

"Mmph!" Kaoru mumbled in shock. I squeezed him with my legs, hoping he would take it as, "Shut up! My sister's coming in!"

"Kyouya?" Kaoru did indeed grow silent and still as Fuyumi walked up the stairs.

"Go away, Onee-san," I growled.

"But I want to talk to you! You see..." she launched into a long-winded explanation as to why she was bothering me. I wasn't really paying much attention though. Kaoru seemed to be doing some pretty interesting things with his mouth. One thing in particular caused me to gasp loudly.

"I know! I couldn't believe it either!" Fuyumi gushed.

"Fuyumi. P-please go away," I did my best to look pleading. Onee-san pouted.

"You always used to talk to me. What happened?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"We'll t-ah! Talk later!" I could feel myself turning red as I tried to cover up my next gasp. Fuyumi gave me a wondering look.

"Fine. But you better not be lying to me!" She pointed an accusing finger at me, and left the room. I let out a _whoosh _of air, and pulled Kaoru back up, claiming his _wonderful _mouth with my own.

"You'll be the death of me!" I growled huskily when we resurfaced. (A/N: Erm... is that line from... Twilight?! *dies a little* Sorry 'bout that! ^_^')

"Oh, you know you love me." Kaoru smirked. The rest, as they say, may or may not be history.

* * *

_XD Well, I guess I'm going to HAVE to write more. So please, R&R, and don't forget to do the same for Ouran Flipped! _

_~Cin-chan (by proxy Kyouya)_

_Oh, and sorry about the near-lemonness. It won't get descriptive. Frankly, I was surprised that I even wrote THAT! XD And the poems are all original, written by me^_^ If you want me to write a poem for you, just ask! XD  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Yo no tengo Ouran. (I don't have Ouran… is the direct translation…)_

_^^ I'm glad you guys liked this. I've sorta gotta Kyouya Kaoru obsession, ever since I finished the thirteenth volume of Ouran… GAH HIKARU! KAORU LOVES YOU!!!!! T.T Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_

_I see you watching./Always glaring./What did I do to you?/Leave me alone!/I love him, and you hate me./He is no longer yours._

I glanced up from my notebook again. He was still there. Staring. Actually, glaring. I sighed.

"Hikaru. Stop looking at me like that. It's taking you away from your duties, therefore causing less income." Hikaru jumped, but recovered quickly.

"I know what you and Kaoru did last night, and if I ever find out that you did it again, I. Will. Kill. You." He hissed, walking up behind me.

"Oh? Well, I suppose you and Tamaki are innocent, then?" I smirked, and watched his face turn crimson.

"What Tono and I do is no concern of yours." He turned his face away.

"If that's how you feel, then what Kaoru and I do is no concern of _yours_." I stood up as the aforementioned boy made his way over.

"Hey Hikaru! Kyouya," he blushed on my name. I smiled, amused by his "innocent" nature, when I knew what his _true_ disposition was. Hikaru grumbled, and stalked away to go and sit with Tamaki.

"So, what was that about?" Kaoru asked, slipping a hand in my pocket secretively.

"Nothing. Hikaru is just being naïve. As usual." I smiled wider, sitting back down, which forced Kaoru (whose hand was still in my pocket) to sit down too.

"Kyou-san," he breathed seductively. I wasn't going to give in this easily, no matter how much I wanted to drag that cute butt into a closet and not come out for a while.

"Kaoru, not now. Later. I promise." I whispered into his ear, nibbling a little bit. He squirmed, not happy with the failed attempt.

"You're no fun!" He complained, shifting his hand around, brushing against me in a way that made me blush.

"Kaoru," I said uneasily. He smiled, realizing that he had an advantage. He moved his hand again, causing me to gasp.

"Kaoru! I'm s-serious! Later!" I could feel tears forming in my eyes.

"Aww. But I want now," he pouted and pulled his hand out of my pocket. I breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing that I wanted was for everybody to find out about our relationship by my ripping his clothes off in the middle of the club room.

"And I said later." I quickly kissed his bottom lip, which was sticking out irresistibly.

"I love you," Kaoru looked up at me through his eyelashes.

"And I you," I kissed his lip again, only for a fraction longer, before getting up, and clawing my way through the rest of the day.

* * *

_XDXD Awwww! Poor Kyouya! And poor Kaoru! But I couldn't resist. I swear that the favor will come in next chapter, which won't be posted, until I get __**TEN **__reviews. Keep on reading, and writing! ^^_

_~Cin-chan_

_And sorry for the shortness! ^_^'''  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Ouran, or any songs that may randomly occur during this fic. I do own a ton of jelly bracelets and knee high socks, though. ^^_

_Finally, I have TEN reviews! You guys asked for it, so here it is! Enjoy! ^^ Oh, and if you can guess what the first poem is referring to, I will write you a fic. (The first person to guess right, that is. ^^) It's foreshadowing something to come.

* * *

_

_When I go,/You will know./I love you more than ever now,/ And you me./If I were to go today,/I would be happy._

"I like… that one," Kaoru pointed to a cherry blossom scented body wash.

"Um… not that I'm complaining, because it would smell _wonderful _on you… but isn't that a woman smell?" I pointed out. We had been looking at soap for twenty minutes now.

"You don't like my taste in heavenly scents?" He stuck his bottom lip out. I quickly acted.

"That's not what I said, and you know it," I kissed the pout. "But wouldn't you like to try for some more, manly, smells?" I began to push him towards the man-soap. I dug his heels into the ground.

"I want this one…" Tears began to form in his eyes. Even though I knew they were fake, I still couldn't resist.

"Fine, grab your woman-soap, and let's go," Kaoru gave a triumphant smile and snatched up the soap. I paid (as always a gentleman should do) and we left the Bath and Body Works. (A/N: XDXD But of course! XD)

The last thing that I remember was Kaoru trying to grab my hand, stopping me.

* * *

_Dun dun dun!!!! Cliffie!!! XD Well, I said that the favor would come in this chapter, but I lied. It's next chapter. Sorry for the shortness of this one… And don't forget to guess what the poem is about. I WILL write you a fic if you can guess (again, only the first person.). ^^_

_~Cin-chan_


End file.
